


The Right Time

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt "Friendship and Courage"This references my story "I Love you... or not?"





	The Right Time

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Crash?” Alex remarked, surprised to see him at the front door.

“Sorry to drop by unannounced. I was in the area…Do you have a minute to talk?” Crash questioned, his face filled with uncharacteristic worry.

“Of course!” Alex ushered him in. “Is everything alright?”

“That’s what I want to talk about,” Crash responded. 

Alex and Crash sat down in the den. 

“How can I help?” Alex offered.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that Chazz and I have gotten serious,” Crash began.

“I may have noticed,” Alex teased. “Go on.”

“Chazz is the first man I’ve dated that I’ve felt this strongly about,” Crash admitted, his cheeks redding ever so slightly. “I don’t know if he feels the same way. I don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of him.”

“You do these incredible stunts every day. You tempt death regularly and you never turn down a challenge,” Alex marveled. “What are you scared of?”

“Nothing,” Crash answered instinctively. Alex gave him a knowing look. He sighed. “Being serious for the first time in my life with another person… and being in love with that person.” 

Thomas walked by the den but quickly did a double-take upon seeing their house guest. He quickly made his way toward Alex and Crash. “He touches nothing!” 

“I’m touching the couch,” Crash challenged. “And, the floor.”

Thomas rubbed the space between his eyes. “To what do we owe the unpleasure of Mr. Yamaguchi’s presence?”

“Be nice!” Alex commanded.

“It was only one time that I accidentally damaged your pool, Professor,” Crash offered. “You really should let it go!”

“You are a one-man wrecking crew,” Thomas protested. “And for the record, that was the first and last University dinner party to which you were invited.”

Crash smiled reminiscing of the days tormenting Hunt back at Hollywood U.

“Anyway…” Alex expressed, breaking the tension in the room. “Crash is here because he’s worried about telling Chazz how much he cares for him.”

“I see. Then I shall leave you to it,” Thomas stated. “But keep your eyes on him!”

“How did you two know when it was the right time?” Crash inquired. 

“We–well, I didn’t. I just knew I loved him,” Alex turned her attention toward Thomas. “And I knew I didn’t want to go another day without him knowing how important he was to me. It took all the courage I could muster.”

“Obviously for you, he felt the same way,” Crash smiled lightly. “I can only hope to be that lucky.”

Thomas signed. [“Actually it wasn’t that simple. When Alex told me, I froze, not because I didn’t love her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739380/chapters/49274663), but because I couldn’t imagine someone so incredible loving me. I didn’t say it back. I was afraid.”

“Wow!” Crash shook his head. “I never knew that.”

[“It took me all of a few hours to realize that I was a fool and make things right.” Thomas smiled,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739380/chapters/49274684#workskin) his fingers caressing Alex’s cheek. “My point is, even people in love don’t have perfect timing. However, when you get it right, it’s the best feeling in the world.”

Alex held her hand over her mouth. For all his self-proclaimed stoic and grumpy ways, he was a romantic deep down–even if he would never admit it.

“Have the courage to say what you need to and trust that it will all work out eventually,” Alex suggested, running her fingers over her engagement ring. 

“Thanks,” Crash stood to leave. “You’re a great friend. Both of you! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go tell a certain agent that I love him! Now where to do it… Does it have to be on land? No matter. I have so many ideas!”

“Good luck,” Alex beamed. She couldn’t wait for Chazz to text or call her with all the details. She knew Crash had nothing to worry about.


End file.
